


burn your fire for no witness

by vaguely_unaware_poet



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_unaware_poet/pseuds/vaguely_unaware_poet
Summary: High school AU. Not a lot of people know this, but being a teenage girl is a violent experience. Looking back, Santana isn't sure how she ever made it out alive.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	burn your fire for no witness

_What is it?_

_What is it, Q?_

__

_What is it?!_

__

__

_God damn it! What is it?!_

__

__

_...What?_

__

__

_Hm?_

__

__

_...  
_

__

__

Sometimes I convince myself that it was my own fault I never understood you, Quinn. If only I'd asked the right questions... The ones I really wanted to ask, instead of the ones I allowed myself to ask. My ego was too big to ask for anything of you. I still need those answers. The underlying questions that kept me up at night, going over every damn thing I ever said to you and wondering about the things you never told me. And me, waiting for you to come and say what was on your mind. Like normal people do, maybe. Like I do. 

And then I realize: it doesn't matter. Because I'm not seventeen anymore. Even though, in a way, maybe you are. 

Fuck you, Quinn Fabray. 

_I wasn’t finished yet._

\---- 

We're fourteen and I hate you already. I hate you because you are so much better than me, and I hate you because you know it. 

We're fifteen and you have everything I want. Or at least, everything I should want. 

We're sixteen and sometimes I forget I hate you. I hate you because you're so much better than me, even though I have everything that you have. Except I'm not you. 

What's wrong, Quinn? Where are we going, Quinn? 

Stupid bitch. Bitch bitch bitch. 

\--- 

"It's so fucking hot in here," I complained, tugging on my cropped T-Shirt so it'd unstick from my sweaty skin. 

"Stop whining, Santana," was all I got from my Quinn. 

I shut up for maybe two minutes while Quinn smoked, legs crossed, looking at nothing specific from behind her sunglasses. 

The weather was way too hot and we weren't even in July yet. 

"What are we even doing here, Quinn?" I asked, partially because I was annoyed, partially because I wanted to make sure she knew I was annoyed. "I mean, it's not like Algebra suddenly seems appealing to me or anything, but at least there's AC in the classrooms." 

She let out a tired sigh. Like I was being absurd for not wanting to be there, sitting in an empty bus stop under the scalding sun of an early summer. 

I didn't get a chance to insist after she didn't grace me with a reply. A bus halted in front of us. A few people stepped down, nobody got in. They all went on their ways, except for one. It took me a few seconds to realize he'd taken a seat next to Quinn. He was a handsome guy. Nice clothes, neat hair, easy smile on his face. Quinn smiled _hey, how are you?_. He smiled back, they exchanged a few words and it was done. 

Quinn slipped a small, brown package into her purse and got up, which was my cue to get up. We walked to the place where we had parked my car. 

"What the hell was that?" Quinn turned to look at me over the rim of her sunglasses. 'Why are you so obtuse, Santana?' her eyebrows seemed to ask. 

I could pretend I got it, shut up and she wouldn't point out my sluggish logic or I could continue to ask questions. That has always plagued our relationship. The questions I did, and the ones I didn't ask. So I get to choose whether I want to regret opening my mouth, or to regret not daring to speak up. 

"Who was that guy? Was he like, some kind of, like-" 

"Drug dealer?” Fuck you for cutting me off. She continued, "Yeah, he's a drug dealer. And he was there to deal drugs." FUCK you. 

"And you simply had to bring me with you, didn't you?" I sat back in the passenger seat as Quinn drove us back to school. 

"Needed someone a bit more ethnic to pin this on if things went south?" 

Quinn just shrugged. 

"You could have told me." 

Still nothing. 

"Heads up would've been nice. Instead of texting me 'hey, I need you to drive me somewhere' you should've texted me something like, 'hey, could you give me a ride, cause I need to meet my drug dealer'." 

That seemed to do the trick. Quinn finally turned to look at me. Come to think of it, a lot of our relationship was just me struggling to get Quinn to _look_ at me. "You wouldn't have agreed to."

Yeah, I would have. I would have complained, made a couple of barely witty, snarky remarks, but I would have. And she probably knew that. 

"I just didn't want to meet him alone. I didn't want him to kidnap me or something." 

"And **I** was your backup?" I snorted a laugh. "Jesus, Quinn..." 

She smiled as well, and that hole inside of me seemed to be filled for a sweet moment. 

There was nobody in the school parking lot when we stopped and Quinn checked the time on her phone. "We still have some time until next period. Wanna fool around?" She might as well be asking me about the American History assignment. With a stretch, the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips gave away some indication of what she was suggesting. My turn to shrug. 

She crawled out from the driver's seat and into my lap. One knee on each side of me and she was on top. She was on top most of the time. 

I slid my hands under her top, my fingertips itched. Her mouth was on mine and I kissed her back. My hands traveled up her smooth stomach, raking my nails over her ribs until I reached her breasts. I kneaded them over the fabric of her bra and Quinn let out a small whimper into my mouth. Fuck that too. 

She threw her head back, exposing her neck. I stopped to look for a second. Her eyes fluttered close and her blonde hair fell back. God, she was beautiful. 

It was funny how she managed to offer me everything and then have me be the one to refuse her. The weak link in her little game of threading between euphoria and madness. The one who always took a step back. Maybe she knew that if she just kept pushing, I’d withdraw sooner rather than later, so she had nothing to worry about. I wasn’t a threat. 

I kissed her jaw. She arched herself into me. _Do you want me?_

My mouth trailed down her exposed neckline and left open mouthed kisses on her skin, on that cross necklace, breathing down heavy against her skin. I could feel her damp panties grinding into my thigh. _God yes._

I tugged at the hem of her shirt but she stopped me, guiding my hand downwards, under her skirt. I cupped her and she rolled her hips. 

“What if someone sees us?” We were surrounded by other cars and I hadn’t seen anyone else in the parking lot, but panic started building in my stomach. The fear of anyone seeing me was more urgent than my urge to get Quinn off. 

“There’s no one here,” She said and pulled back to look me in the eye, coaxing me into thinking I was being paranoid, which maybe I was. 

“Get off me, please.” 

She stared at me and I pressed the back of my head against the car seat, putting some distance between us. She didn’t say anything else, but she complied. She didn’t seem bothered at all. I sighed heavily and watched her get off my car, bag on her shoulder, smoothing out her skirt as she walked to McKinley’s entrance. 

Great. I was going to smell like her for the rest of day.


End file.
